


废青

by twotwodogdog



Category: flymonkeys
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotwodogdog/pseuds/twotwodogdog





	废青

猴子是没有想到能在唐僧婚礼上遇见自己一夜情对象的。一夜情对象也没有想到，他一愣，又有点忍不住笑，露出一对明晃晃的虎牙，猴子想起来那天晚上这人咬在他肩膀上的触感，有一点烦。

唐僧揽着猴子的肩膀，说：这是猴子，这是李飞。

唐僧听着猴子问了个古怪的问题：你成年没？

李飞又反问猴子：那你成年没？

猴子说：我工作都三年了。

李飞沉默一下，说：我还差三个月。

唐僧看他们俩，说：那你们俩聊。

猴子端起来酒，敬了李飞：那天是我的不是。

李飞说：来都来了。

李飞和他磕了一下酒杯的边沿，猴子和他心照不宣 。按流程走了一天，猴子给唐僧挡酒挡烟，李飞松快点，给他姐姐当个护花使者就行。

猴子一身的烟香酒香，嘴巴木楞，脑子灵清，在酒店前花园的路口坐着，一颗烟快要烧到手指，都没有抽上一口 。他听见脚步声，懒得回头。

来人说：喂。

猴子回头，弹了弹烟灰，说：没大没小。

李飞说：大小你不知道吗。

猴子看李飞坐在他身边，年轻人身上有一股郁郁葱葱的气息，温哈哈往他身上扑。猴子拧着眉毛看他：和我开黄腔。

李飞说：也不是开黄腔吧。

猴子咬着最后的烟，抽了一口，一点红星像是陨落的星星。太阳温吞吞坠在高楼之间，像挂在杯壁上的蛋黄。

猴子问：那是什么。

李飞说：实践出真知。

猴子笑了一下，说：你想怎么样？赔礼道歉我也做了，我如果知道你未成年又是这个身份，不会和你玩的。

李飞看他：未成年还排在身份前面呢。

猴子说：话说亮堂点，这事过去了。

李飞看他，说：你那天早上走了，我一直在找你。

猴子皱眉：这事你怎么才算过去。

李飞说：过不去。

猴子想到了什么，不可置信：你他妈不会是个处男吧。

李飞挠挠鼻子，说：我都说了。

猴子低着头看了一阵子地，想把李飞这虎了吧唧的小年轻的脑壳都拧了，他说：我以为你就是说说。

李飞说：我以为你相信了。

猴子实在没想到自己阴沟里翻船，虽然这阴沟长的好看又光亮：那你还。

李飞顺竿爬：你教的好。

猴子气得笑了，说：谢谢夸奖啊。

李飞说：哥哥姐姐回新房了，我说我送你回去。

猴子说：知道了。

猴子喝了酒，李飞开的车，猴子醉意上涌，斜靠在那里，半梦半醒之间看着李飞的脸。路灯霎时间亮了，打在这个人的脸上，他的眉眼舒朗，鼻梁线条流畅，光跳下去落在嘴唇上 。年轻人开车都挺猛冲冲，李飞不是，他开车很稳当。猴子把脸歪过去，想要睡。

李飞说：别睡。

猴子不理他。

是红灯，李飞停车拉了一下猴子的手，说：没一会就到家了。别睡。

猴子抽回来手，说：开你的车。

李飞像个蜜蜂在嗡嗡嗡，说得猴子脑子一荡一荡地痛，他说：窗。

李飞开了窗，忽然飘进来一股栀子花的香气。

猴子问：这是什么。

李飞说：栀子花。

猴子问：这个时候就上市了啊。

李飞说：是啊。你多久没有回来了。

猴子强打精神，说：我十一岁就去北京了。

李飞说：那你从小就很厉害啊。

猴子没说话。

李飞问：那你这回还走吗？

猴子说：不走了。

李飞笑了一下，说：这样啊。

猴子被裹着花香的温风吹得昏昏欲睡，李飞时不时一句话，绷住他脑子里一根线，他想起来头一回见李飞。小酒吧红男绿女，一个孤身的年轻人进来左顾右盼，估计是刚刚考完试进来图个新鲜。猴子离他近，看他去厕所档口，杯子里落了药，回来拿着自己的杯，推开那杯酒，说：不应当。

年轻人看他，两颗虎牙的光真是无处安放。他说谢谢，声音也是一派天真，像个被太阳晒过许多时日的毛绒大熊。

猴子被他掼在床上的时候，毛绒绒的大熊变成了丝绒，青涩变调成了情色。他的手落在猴子的脖颈上，顺着往下，他的头发擦在猴子的胸口，嘴唇青涩又鲁莽，猴子全然没有被侮辱被损害的自觉，这个人在吻他的档口里囫囵说了名字，以为猴子听见了。

猴子没有听见，也没有问。他躺在这个年轻人的底下，居然兴起好为人师的心，这个人的眼神太郑重，猴子被他抱着，像是穿着婚纱挨次躺在栎木、桃花心木、铅的三副棺材里。他别开脸，觉得是最近哥哥婚礼策划的事情落他脑袋上的缘故。

地下停车场里，猴子说：好了。

他左右拔不出安全带，躁起来。旁边伸出一只手，白得有骨气有棱角，啪嗒一声给他轻巧地松开，像个耳光。

猴子和他吻上的时候，说不上喝茫了。他故意的。李飞的嘴唇和手指还是有青涩的余影，他把猴子按在墙上，热水一股一股鞭在身上，李飞像是一根钉子，爱做的像是受刑。猴子笑了。

他们俩夏天里一直不清不楚地过。按理说李飞跟着唐僧和姐姐过，可是他时不时过来猴子家，猴子一个人活惯了，养不活猫养得死狗，家里仙人掌都靠天收，家里干净是干净，就是了无生机。李飞是过来添人气的。

猴子接电话进车库，心里不太平，门口一看，坐着一个人。是李飞，他抱着个小盒子，因着生得高，两条长腿缩着不舒展，看着就可怜。

猴子说：你怎么进来的。

李飞看他来了，拍拍灰站起来，说：底下等的时候，有人上来顺便帮我开了门。

猴子啧一声：挺受欢迎。

李飞说：那你呢。

猴子开门手一顿，李飞站在他身后，顺着他的手臂握着他的手拧开钥匙，门开了，说：不进来啊。

猴子看着自己的手，皮肤温热，他揩了揩脸，说：神经病。

李飞头也不回：你骂我。

猴子说：骂的就是你。

李飞说：骂我干嘛。

猴子说：让你不穿拖鞋。

李飞挠着脑袋笑，毛茬茬的在他胸口拱，像只大狗。空调的凉气滚下来，猴子背后的汗也滚下来，性欲和他的脸一样直白。猴子住的地方后面还是工地 ，晚上有高吊亮灯，像个头顶一盏烛的长颈鹿。

猴子大腿根全是精水和汗，几乎夹不住李飞的腰 ，他被按住客厅的飘窗上干。李飞捅的很深，像一个问。猴子只想笑。两个人身上蒸出来的热气几乎是实心的。他在李飞背后抓了一把飘进来的路灯光，苍白稀薄，不顶用。

猴子光着身，坐起来点了一颗烟，问：什么事。

李飞说：要体检，想你陪我。

猴子说：你多大还要我陪着。

李飞摘下他的烟，说：今天我生日。

猴子喉咙发痒，李飞说：我成年了。

猴子说：哦。

李飞先洗澡的，猴子坐在冷气里咬着烟，看自己大腿和胸口的痕，心想这叫什么事。猴子推门进去，李飞还想捂裆，又不是没看过，猴子又想笑，他还想这叫什么事情。大流氓糟蹋小年轻。热水浸在嘴里眼睛里滋味不好受，李飞的吻好受。蛋糕上戳着一支细细的蜡烛，对面李飞的眼睛里太多真情实意。猴子想不至于。

猴子吹灭了蜡烛，希望这个小他六岁的小孩变成很好的大人。

李飞说：不问我许什么愿望吗？

猴子说：说不出来不灵了。

李飞说：我想吻你。

他们俩各说各话又彼此应和上了，只能面面相觑。

李飞说：真的不灵了。

猴子说：也不是。

他撑着桌子低头吻了李飞，说：我吻你也可以。

李飞说：那我可以……

猴子坐回去，说：不可以，下不为例。

李飞问：为什么。

猴子说：你生日，小寿星。

李飞说：吃蛋糕吧。

猴子说：我不爱吃甜的。

李飞抱着猴子睡，猴子不习惯，半夜总要踹开李飞，后来好了，只不过老是梦见被一锅温水煮着。早起一看，是李飞煮汤圆当饭。

猴子说：下午带你去办。

李飞说：不吃一点啊。

猴子说：不吃了。

李飞说：不是甜的。

猴子拔脚又落回去，说：两口。

李飞说：好啊。

二十郎当岁的事情不能当真。猴子从这上面过来，不信自己不信李飞，他想李飞到底什么时候长大。什么时候放过自己也放过他。

可习惯二十一天就有。家里一开始是多了一把钥匙一双拖鞋， 后来是一盆花，再是一盆吊兰，冰箱里摆着娇红柳绿，不止辣椒酱辣椒油，也有大酱酸菜。晚上李飞在客厅看电视，没开灯，胳膊上是打篮球出来的印，他指给猴子看，有点得意又很亲昵。猴子看他一会，笑了，嘴上不饶人说：神经病。

李飞问：你最近老是笑，笑什么呢？

猴子一愣：我笑什么。

李飞说：你看你又在笑。他摸猴子的脸，他的嘴角，说：你笑我吗。

猴子不说话了。

李飞说：我骗你的。你没笑。

猴子笑了一下，说：你到底什么时候长大啊。

李飞说：我遇见你的时候，就已经长大了。

猴子拍拍他的脑袋，又溜到他的脖颈上，黑雪落进冷月光里。李飞多难得一颗真心。

猴子说：长大了要知道是非。

李飞说：喜欢你算错吗。

猴子说：你还小。

李飞说：我没错。

大二暑假，李飞就落在猴子家。

唐僧姐姐来看两个小孩，主要是看李飞。姐姐是个温柔人，去李飞房间里看还算如意，整洁干净，卷宗档案分门别类放好了，就是床上一堆照片，没地睡。李飞推着她肩膀出来，说：好好好，知道了 。

唐僧看猴子被子没叠，想着叠下，抖落几个方片，也是一愣，又笑。

唐僧说：你带人回来？

猴子含糊说：没。

唐僧说：李飞还小呢，你做哥哥的，要知道。

猴子说：知道了。

唐僧又看一眼，说：这不对啊。李飞用还差不多。

唐僧看一眼猴子，又看李飞，说：你俩也太不见外了吧。

猴子打了个哈哈掩过去，李飞嘴角一动，四个人吃饭，三个人各怀心思。

姐姐说：小猴不要太惯着李飞啊。

猴子说：没。

李飞说：他一点也不像个哥哥。

猴子笑了，说：那像什么。

李飞想想，说：像个小孩。

猴子说：翻了天了你。你还小狗呢，你看球赛，我换个财经，你汪汪汪叫。

唐僧说：谁小孩啊 ？

李飞说：我的小孩。

姐姐笑了：什么话呀。

猴子说：谁乐意啊。

李飞说：我随你愿意的。

猴子看话头不对，踢了李飞一脚，李飞看他一眼，夹了一筷子梅子姜给他，说：我愿意。

李飞和姐姐说话，猴子和唐僧落后。

唐僧说：长大了啊。

猴子说：啊？

唐僧说：这事都不告诉我。

猴子说：什么事情啊。

唐僧笑了笑，说：别伤自己的心又伤他的心。

猴子说 ：年轻就这么回事，一阵风一阵雨，过去了就过去了。

唐僧说：他的日子算数，你的日子不算数是不是。

猴子说：我不知道。

唐僧摸摸他脑袋，说：好像又圆了一点。怎么脑袋圆，心不知道圆一点呢，四四方方，遍地是刺，你自己不抓，刺人算什么呀。

猴子说：有吗？

唐僧说：你说呢。

猴子看了一眼李飞，李飞不知比划什么，手舞足蹈，真像个孩子 。他笑了。

唐僧说：再看看吧。你又不急，他也不急。

猴子说：哥哥。

唐僧说：你不仅仅是我弟弟，你还是你。你做什么，都有你的理由，年轻折腾来折腾去，常有的事情。

猴子说：我已经不年轻了。

唐僧笑：你才十六，哪儿不年轻。

猴子说：哪有一下子减了十岁的。

唐僧说：你看着李飞就笑，减十岁算少了。

李飞大三时候，边境紧张，消息封锁。猴子不知道，他回来时候脖颈和胸口两个色，脸颊上的肉像被刮了一层。

猴子开车去接他，姐姐在后面差点哭出来。镜子里李飞的眼睛里沉着一层清亮亮的光。

李飞说边境有种蚂蚁，专门咬人，又痒又酸又疼。

姐姐破涕而笑：咬你啦。

李飞说：我皮厚，没咬着。

没几天，姐姐在吃饭时候提起来猴子相亲的事情。

李飞筷子一顿：什么时候的事情。

姐姐说：你走了以后。说起来飞飞也大了，有没有喜欢的人啊，要是没有，你们俩还真是难兄难弟了。

猴子说：没有。

李飞说：有。

姐姐晚上拉着李飞说话，说着进来一条消息，说是明天有空，可以出来见见。

李飞看猴子，猴子说：见一见吧。

李飞说：好啊。

猴子开车送李飞去的咖啡厅，自己坐在外边吃冰淇淋，把脆皮筒咬的咯吱咯吱的，三三两两艺术生过来写生，把人当个东西画进去。

落花有意流水无情，猴子没说话。

李飞开口：你也这样对女孩啊。

猴子说：什么样。

李飞说：爱要不要推给人家啊。

猴子说：你已经大了，别让姐姐伤心。

李飞说：我也有心。

猴子说：等你再大一点，就好了。

李飞说：是吗？

他降了车窗，温风扑面，猴子背心里渗汗，他看了一眼右边的后视镜，李飞的下巴绷着，嘴巴抿紧，负气的表情。猴子心里皱巴巴的，像是苦，又像是涩，上不来下不去。

李飞忽然说：栀子花开了。

猴子说：这回我知道了。

李飞说：你没有往心里去过。

猴子说：那是以前。

李飞说：现在呢。

猴子说：现在……知道了。

李飞笑了一下，声音像是雨。人这一生多少大雨，谁走在李飞的雨里，脚步还不停。他虎牙明晃晃像是破云的太阳。他不舍得猴子淋雨。

姐姐问怎么样。

猴子说：不合适。

姐姐犯难：那怎么合适。

李飞说：喜欢怎么都合适。

姐姐说：怎么和小猴说的话一模一样。

李飞看着猴子。

猴子在那里低头拨弄花。

唐僧说：再捋我花秃了。

姐姐说起来猴子相亲的那些姐姐妹妹。

李飞听得认真。

姐姐开玩笑：嫉妒小猴呀。

唐僧也好奇：嫉妒什么。

李飞说：没什么。

晚上猴子和李飞睡一块。

猴子夹着李飞的腰，抖得几乎说不出话。

猴子说：嫉妒我啊。

李飞伏在他肩膀上，说：不是。

猴子说：那是什么。

李飞说：我嫉妒她们。

猴子听着他的心跳和呼吸，好半天没有说话。月光透过窗帘照进来，他们在做爱，外面的哥哥姐姐随时会敲门进来。猴子想，这算什么。

李飞温热的呼吸打在猴子耳朵后边，声音岌岌可危地坠进猴子的耳朵里，又安全着陆在猴子心里。

李飞忽然说：我出任务时候，发了裹尸袋。

猴子一怔。寒意顺着脊背往下流淌，李飞的热像是浇在皮肉上的水，他的身体是荷叶，哗啦一下，水珠四溅开去。他什么也留不住。

李飞好久没有说话，猴子以为他睡着了。

他低头看李飞，却对上李飞的眼睛。

他在看了自己多久。猴子想。

李飞问：你会舍不得吗。

猴子说：会。

李飞说：为什么。

猴子说：因为值得。

猴子低下头抵着李飞的额头。李飞黑漉漉的眼睛近在咫尺。

李飞说：你在笑。

猴子说：哪有。

李飞也笑了，说：那我在笑。

猴子像是捞月亮一样，他把手按在李飞的心口，笑了笑，说：是啊。

李飞毕业旅行是去海边。

猴子请了假和他一起，他们俩坐在后边，手拉着手睡觉，指缝里渗着蜜做的胶。 

猴子眼前一片碎晶晶的金。他醒过来，开了窗户就是海，风吹进来，就好像夹着细细的盐粒子。他揉揉鼻子。

李飞睡得迷迷糊糊，挠挠肚皮，也挠挠鼻子。

猴子说：起来了。

李飞说：噢噢噢。

猴子说：打鸣呢。

粼粼波光映着李飞的鼻梁和眉眼，他还是一样的英俊。猴子看着他，有一点开心。

猴子说：看，海。

李飞说：海。

他歪在猴子肩膀上，听猴子说：我以为以为后海是海。

李飞笑了：你也会犯傻吗。

猴子说：会。

李飞扣紧他的手指，说：我也会。

猴子说：那好巧啊。

李飞说：无巧不成书嘛。

猴子说开：我们回去以后，能断就断。

李飞说：断头饭。

他们和所有的情侣一样，白天出去玩，晚上回宾馆做爱，皮肤上残存的热气暑意像是胶把人黏在一起 。猴子闭着眼睛也能看见太阳。李飞在他身上。

最后一天的晚上，他们深夜里去了海边浴场，黑潮白月，像个末日，像个困境。猴子的裤子湿了，李飞去买新的。

李飞好半天才回来，猴子看他手里一堆柔软的布料。

猴子说：这是裙子。

李飞说：只有这个了。

没有换衣服的地方，猴子去了礁石后面，石头上满是死去的白贝壳，尖尖的像是暗刀。猴子换上了裙子。

李飞转过来。

猴子想起来来的第一天，他们要赶在民宿的门禁前进去，还剩十五分钟。可是李飞去马路对面买了一支冰淇淋，猴子坐在行李箱上，看手表 。出租车已经等在那里不耐烦了，按了一下喇叭。李飞举着那支冰淇淋，白的牛奶绿的薄荷，两个不圆满的圆。他向着猴子跑过来，光慷慨的照着他，他好像又英俊了一点。猴子笑起来。楼上不明所以的人看见，对着李飞大喊一声：加油啊！

李飞边跑边回头：谢谢啊 。

猴子笑起来。

李飞鼻尖上滚着汗珠子，个个都圆满：笑什么，吃啊。

猴子说：哦。

猴子的裙被推到腰上。月亮悬在天上，海潮堆在小腿上，像张嘴咬人的兽物。李飞托着他的腰，他挺拔的像是人世的灯塔。

猴子问自己，断得了吗。他抱住了李飞的肩膀，裙子湿了一片枝枝蔓蔓的花叶，落下来是俗世人间的影子。

李飞说你是自己的。骗子。猴子想这样死去。有蚂蚁在咬他的心。他在李飞的眼睛里看见自己。他是李飞的囚徒。

——完——


End file.
